Secrets of the Moon
by MissSugarPink
Summary: A demigod who should not have been born, a dangerous quest, and some very smart villains...Adventure, Romance, Quests, and more!
1. Chapter 1: Format

**Okay! So, here is my first story! Submit your own demigod! I know people are doing this and I know you guys love doing this so here it is. I have many, many ideas for this. After I get enough characters, I will post the character list! Enjoy and review! Remember, BE CREATIVE!**

* * *

><p>RULES: No children of the big three, no children of the Titans, no Romans, and no children of Hestia or Artemis. You can make Hunters of Artemis if you want. I also need villians, bad demigods, please! BE CREATIVE AND DESCRIPTIVE!<p>

Full Name(The names Dawn, Jade, Ebony and Ivory are taken by the way...):

Nickname (optional):

Age( from 10-18) :

Godly Parent(If you use a minor god or goddess, tell me what they are the god or goddess of):

Reason For Hating The Gods (only applies to the bad demigods):

Mortal Family:

History:

Personality (Be original, please.):

Hair( color, length and style):

Eye Color:

Skin Color:

Height( short, average or tall):

Romance( either other OC's that I pick, or another OC that you make or Nico.):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fatal Flaw( No one is perfect!):

Weapon:

Powers( Please somehow make them related to their godly parent!):

Other:


	2. Chapter 2: Rules

**Keep it up! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>RULES:<span>

1. NO MORE CHILDREN OF NYX OR HECATE!

2. I NEED BAD DEMIGODS!

3. I NEED MORE BOYS!

4. KEEP SUBMITTING!

5. SAME RULES AS BEFORE STILL APPLY!


	3. Chapter 3: Character List!

**Thank you all for the wonderful submissions! Please, even if your character is not a main one, read my story! Again, thanks, you guys are awesome! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Character List:<span>**

Main Characters:

1. Jackson Pierce (Ares)- _Neon Templar_

2. Victoria West (Nyx)- _Musicismylife77_

3. Erin Freedmen (Aether)- _Sonofdemigods2_

4. Sparrow Taylor (Morpheus)- _Capilla009_

Supporting Characters:

1. Lorianna & Alicianna Cherry (Hecate)- _Leafybell_

2. Emily Rachel DeVriez (Hermes)- _Hermeskid_

3. Nathan Selei (Plutus)- _Artemisgreekhero101_

Other Characters:

1. Landon (Ares)- _I'm SmoKey_

2. Ari Isobel Brooks (Hecate)-

3. Mayra Calderon (Cymopoleia)- _owlonra_

4. Samantha Williams (Aphrodite)- _Musicismylife77_

5. Luna Nightheart (Nyx)- _Brightcloud of the clans_

6. Rebecca (Athena)-

7. Billy (Apollo)-

8. Brandi Alana Hanson (Hermes)- _DreamerTNAFAN_

Villains:

1. Zeke Taylor (Morpheus)- _Capilla007_

2. William Ted (Hermes)-

3. Marcus Nick Flair (Hecate)- _RyuzakiLaw1_

Hunters of Artemis:

1. Isabella Robinson (Athena)- _Piggy_

_2. _Marie 'Ana' Greene (Apollo)- _Hunter of Artemis11_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Well, submissions for the good guys are closed, but you can still make bad guys and Hunters! Remember: No Romans, No children of the big three, no children of Hestia or Artemis, no children of Nyx, Hecate, or Hermes and remember, Have fun! Read and review even if your character is not the main one! Please, it would mean soooo much to me! :)<br>**


	4. The Child of the Moon

**Ok, here is the first chapter! The OC's start to come in in the second chapter. Enjoy! Please R&R!**

* * *

><p><span>Third Person P.O.V<span>

_15 years ago..._

Artemis stood in her temple. Instead of her normal twelve year old self, she was a full grown adult. It was getting late and her twin brother still had not shown up. She glanced around nervously. Her hunters were all sleeping in their makeshift camp, so she knew she would not be disturbed. All of a sudden her brother, Apollo, poofed in silently.

**"**Brother I called you here for an important reason." she said.

His smile immediately faded. Artemis seemed worried, scared even. He could not help but be curious. She took a deep breath and started again.

**"**You must promise me you will keep this between ourselves. It is crucial no one knows." she said.

"I promise. Now tell me, what is this all about?" he replied.

She looked down silently. Apollo noticed she was cradling something in her arms. He looked closer. It could not be. This was too dangerous and unlike his sister. He stared into the happy face of a baby girl.

"How? And why? Who.." his voice trailed off.

"I will explain, but not tonight. I need a favor." she asked.

Normally Apollo would be making jokes but this was much too serious.

"Fine." he answered.

"When she is old enough to go to camp Halfblood I need you to claim her as your own." she finished.

"Alright Artemis. But if Zeus finds out, we will both end up with Kronos." Apollo answered.

The baby girl looked up at the two gods. Her eyes were blue, but they almost looked silver. She looked up at the moon and relaxed.

"Her name is Dawn." Artemis said quietly.

"I do hope this is the only child you will ever have, dear sister." Apollo said.

"Of course. I was just...oh never mind." she said quickly.

"And were will she grow up?" Apollo said.

"I have taken care of that. Now I think its time you go." Artemis said.

Apollo took one last look at Artemis and Dawn, then left. This is not good he told himself. Artemis waited until he left. She changed herself into a cloak and teleported herself at the front of Evie's Orphanage. She took one last look at her child before she rang the door bell. It was as if Dawn sensed her grief. The baby started to cry. Artemis heard footsteps. She manifested a silver locket with a crescent moon on the front. Inside was the name Dawn. She disappeared into the night.

A woman in her late forties opened the door.

"Hello?" she cried.

She looked down at the weeping baby wrapped in a blanket. Who would leave a poor baby all by itself? She picked up the child and it relaxed. She saw the locket and opened it. The name Dawn was engraved on the inside. She decided to take in Dawn and raise her with the other orphan children. She stepped inside and shut the door behind her. Dawn was safe here.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like it? Sorry it was a bit short. Please read and review! :)<strong>


	5. Rescue Party

**So its time to see your OC's in action! R&R! I will say no more.**

* * *

><p>Dawn P.O.V<p>

I opened the old wooden door to Elsie's Orphanage, my home. Ms. Elsie was the manager of the orphanage. She was 62 years old, but she still was out and about. I walked in past the desk were Steve, the front desk guy, was sitting at the front desk. He was in his thirties and was reading the newspaper.

"Hey Steve!" I called as I walked towards the stairs.

"Hiya Dawn!" he replied and went back to reading the newspaper.

I climbed up the brick stairs to the second floor. That's were the orphans, like me, stayed. The first floor was were Ms. Elsie's office was and were people could adopt children. People hardly got adopted here, it was more like our house. There were ten kids, including me. Six girls and four boys.

I walked into the sitting room were Jace was sitting on the couch like a princess with her brown curly hair falling down her pretty face. She is 17, the oldest one here, and is such a drama queen. Next to her little 4 year old Candie was playing with her teddy bear her light blonde hair pulled back. On the worn out carpet 6 year old Devin was watching the t.v intently.

I turned right and paused by Evan's messy room. He is 16, only a year older than me, and one of my closest friends in the orphanage. He was lying on his bed his short black hair messy and uncombed.

"Hey you should really clean up in here." I said to him as I continued down the hall.

"What ever!" he called back.

I walked further down the hall were Allen and Fay were arguing about who knows what. They were the only real brother and sister in the orphanage. Allen was 12 and Fay was 10. They both had red hair and big green eyes. I decided to stop them before they get hurt.

"Guys, stop. Guys! Seriously, listen! HEY!" I shouted.

They both stopped and looked at me. I calmed down and they did too. They walked passed me to their room. It won't be long until they start again. I finally reached my room. In the room across from me, 8 year old Rob was feeding his pet snake. His sandy blonde hair fell over his face as he leaned down to look at the snake.

My room was small like all the other rooms. It was painted dark blue and had wood floors. There was a bunk bed in one corner and a desk in the other. I had the top bunk. My roommate, and best friend 14 year old Clover, was probably in the bathroom trying out some crazy hair style. As if on cue, she walked in grinning at me.

Her once light brown hair now had streaks of black, her current favorite color. It was ironed and up to her shoulders. On top of that, she was wearing this huge yellow bow.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Uh...you look...colorful?" I suggested.

"Bingo! That's what I was going for." she replied.

I put down my bag and climbed up to the top bunk. I was exhausted. I spent the whole day looking for a job. I could use the money.

"So how did the job thing go?" Clover asked.

"Eh, not so good." I replied.

"Well how about you order a pizza while I go show everyone my hair"

"Sure."

She left and I ordered three cheese pizzas. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep...

*****Time Change*****

I woke up to the sound of Ms. Elsie calling me down stairs. I ran down and found her busy in her office.

"Could you go open the door? Steve left home and I'm a bit busy." she said to me.

"Okay." I said.

I walked and opened the door only to be pulled outside and have my mouth covered. Someone closed the door. I struggled but I couldn't break free. Someone else put a blindfold on me. They dragged me to the side of the building and then let go of me. I took off my blindfold.

Surrounding me were four people. In front of me was a tall shy looking boy that looked about 16 and had shaggy dusty blonde hair and green eyes. He was holding a pitchfork. Yes, a pitchfork. To my right there was a very tan girl with blonde wavy shoulder length hair and mischievous chocolate brown eyes. She was holding a bronze sword with two entwined snakes on the handle. To my left there were two identical twin girls that looked 10 with long dark brown hair and light brown eyes. They were each holding a silver dagger.

The oddest thing of all was that they were all wearing these orange t-shirts. I was beyond confused.

"Um, what do you guys want?" I asked uncertainly.

"A million dollars, a nice car and a free trip to Disney." the girl with the blonde hair said.

The boy made some hand movements and the girl rolled her eyes.

"I know Nate, but I couldn't help it!" she said.

"Look, can someone please explain whats going on here?" I asked.

"Well, it's a long story and we don't have much time." one of the twins said.

"Monsters will be swarming the place if we don't leave to camp soon." the other twin said.

"Camp? Okay, can you guys please drop the weapons? It's freaking me out here!" I said.

They all slowly dropped the weapons. I noticed they were covered in gold dust and they all looked a little worn out. Something was really strange about them.

The boy made some other hand movements (I realized he was probably deaf) and the twins grabbed my arms. They were stronger than they looked. They pulled me towards a pizza delivery car. The same car that was coming to deliver the pizza I ordered.

"Before you ask any stupid questions, the pizza delivery guy was a harpie, a greek mythological creature." the blonde girl told me.

"And that gold dust is monster dust." one of the twins told me.

They pushed me into the car. The boy took the wheel while the blonde girl sat next to him. The twins sat on either side of me.

"Hey! Where are you taking me? What about the orphanage?" I asked.

"Don't worry. You are safe." the boy said slowly.

"Yeah, we'll be at camp in no time. Chiron can explain things to you." the blonde girl said.

I don't know why, but I knew I could trust them. I leaned back.

"So, who are you guys? I'm Dawn, by the way." I said.

"Nathan" the boy said.

"I'm Emily" the blonde girl said.

"Lorianna, but call me Lori." the twin with the hair clips said.

"Alicianna, but if you plan on living, Alice." the other twin said.

"Okay." I said.

Nathan started driving. Emily looked out the window.

"Girls, can you guys make us get to camp faster, we're being followed." Emily said.

Lori and Alice nodded and started muttering something. All of a sudden instead of being stuck in traffic we were at the front of a green hill with a pine tree on it. We all got out of the car and started sprinting up the hill. Something about this place seemed safe. But at the same time, not. I followed close behind Nathan and Emily with Lori and Alice behind me.

We reached the top of the hill and I saw the tree up close. There was this gold animal fleece hanging on it and a dragon was guarding it. The dragon was sleeping, but still...We walked passed the tree and I got a good view of 'camp'. There was an arena and a dinning pavilion. A rock climbing wall with real lava and an area to practice fighting. There were a lot of different cabins and and some other buildings. In front of us was a blue two story house with a porch in the front.

I heard a loud howl and turned around. In the far distance I could make out a giant creature of some sort. I started to feel faint. This was too overwhelming. Emily told me to follow her. We all walked to the front of the blue building.

"This is the Big House." Lori said.

"And that is Chiron." Alice said.

"He is the camps leader." Emily added.

Nathan just noded. I turned to wear Alice had said Chiron was and got the biggest shock of the day. Chiron was a middle aged man with brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard, waist up. Waist down he was a white horse.

"You're a horse!" I muttered stupidly.

"Centaur actually." he said kindly.

Emily snickered and Lori and Alice smirked. Nathan just smiled kindly. This was too much. The last thing I saw was Chiron looking down on me frowning before I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>So, thats the second chapter guys! <strong>

**-Did you like it?**

**-Do you like Dawn and the other characters?**

**-Should I switch point of views later on?**

**Please R&R! Next chapter coming either later today or tomorrow! Bye! :)**


	6. Claiming Confusions

**Thank you all for reading my story! It means a lot to me! :) Now here is some other OC's for ya! **

* * *

><p><span>Dawn P.O.V.<span>

I opened my eyes slowly. What happened? Then I remembered. Some camp. Monsters. And Chiron, the centaur. Ughh. I was hoping it was all a dream. I nervously played with my locket, afraid to look up and see where I was. I finally looked up into the face of a smiling boy. He had pale skin, green eyes and short blonde hair. He looked around 14.

"Hey, she's awake!" he said to a girl next to him.

The girl nodded and left out the door. I was in a tent like area. There were empty cots next to mine. I looked back at the boy.

"Were am I?" I asked.

"Camp Halfblood's infirmary." he said.

"Camp what?" I asked.

He just smiled and stuck out his hand. I shook it.

"I'm Billy, nice to meet you." Chiron will explain everything.

I nodded and he left the tent. I looked around. There were three other people in the tent. A girl to my right three cots down was either unconscious or sleeping. She had dark brown hair and tan skin. She also had one arm in a cast. I shuddered. I hate seeing people in casts.

Across from me were two girls. One was a pretty light tan blonde girl with long wavy hair that had blue streaks and dark blue eyes. She looked 12. The other had long wavy brownish black hair, tan skin and dark brown eyes. They were talking and looking at me.

The one with the dark hair pointed to the glass of water on the table next to her and closed her eyes. The water rose in a mini tornado and then fell back down. The blonde girl was was smiling. I was shocked. No normal kid could do that. Then again, this is not a normal place...

"Hey! I'm Sam and you're the new girl right?" the blonde, Sam, asked.

"My name is Dawn." I said.

"I'm Mayra." the other girl said.

Just then Chiron walked in. Well actually rolled in on a wheelchair. I don't know how he could fit on that.

"Girls, I'm gonna need you to please leave and let me do some explaining." Chiron said to Sam and Mayra.

They waved and left. I looked back at Chiron. He was looking at me and even though he was smiling, it seemed like something about me was bothering him.

He cleared his throat.

"The things you have seen today are all real. Greek mythology is real. Eveything from the monsters and creatures to the Gods them selves." he said.

"Ok..I believe you, but what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Sometimes the Gods visit the mortal world and have children with mortals. These children are half god half mortal. Demigods, Halfbloods. They attract these monsters. In order to protect them, we made this camp." Chiron explained.

"How come regular people, erm, mortals never see this stuff?" I asked.

"Its the mist. It protects the mortals. There are a few mortals who see through the mist. Like our oracle. She gives all the prophecies." Chiron said.

"Oh. Um, do you know who my God parent is?" I asked.

Chiron smiled and shook his head.

"We will find out at the camp fire. It's in an hour. Meanwhile, you are free to explore the camp, but stay away from the forest." Chiron said.

With that, he left.

I got up and stretched. For a fifteen year old, I felt as old as Ms. Elsie. I decided to do exactly what Chiron said and explore. I put my honey colored hair into a long braid down my back. Outside the sun was shining. I guess it was about an hour before sunset. The were kids everywhere. I walked towards where two kids were in fierce combat.

One kid,a boy that looked 11, had a blonde buzz cut and greenish blue eyes. He was holding a black sword. The other,a girl that looked my age, had curly light blonde hair with black streaks and dark green eyes. She threw a knife, but the boy dodged it. She moved from side to side, ducking out of the way. The boy stated to get mad and black shadows appeared out of no where. The girl smiled and snapped her fingers. In less than a second she pinned the boy to the ground.

They both got up and the boy glared at her and his eyes turned red. Another boy with brow hair that covered his face was calming him down. I noticed Lori and Alice were congratulating the girl. I continued towards a shady tree were a 14 year old girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes was studying some blueprints. I walked even further to the rock climbing wall. In the shadows behind it a 14 year old girl with dark brown skin and a black choppy bob was talking to a pale 13 year old girl with long blackish blue hair with purple streaks and midnight blue eyes.

I kept walking around and eventually found Emily and Nate. I walked towards them and sat down.

"So, Chiron explained things to you right?" Em asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well I'm a daughter of Hermes the god of traveling and Nate's a son of Plutus, god of good fortune." she said.

We talked and Nate even showed me some sign language. They told me Lori and Alice were daughters of Hecate. Eventually we made our way to the camp fire. We sat in the middle next to some of Emily's siblings. Everyone sang songs and talked. I was quiet. Who was my parent gonna be? I zoned out during Chiron's speech. I could use some sleep. I noticed that all the talking stopped. Everyone looked at me then started clapping.

I looked up and above me and saw the symbol of a glowing sun.

"Congratulations Dawn, daughter of Apollo." Chiron said.

After the camp fire the campers all headed to their cabins. A tall blonde boy with golden brown eyes lead ma to the Apollo cabin.

"I'm Will Solace, cabin leader." he said.

"I'm Dawn." I responded.

We stopped in front of a cabin made of shiny wood. There were a lot of windows and there was a sun painted on the door. It was two stories.

"Second floor is the girls rooms. Alana will show you were your bed is." he said.

The girl that went to get Chiron when I was in the infirmary looked at me. She was a little taller than me and looked about 16. She had straight dirty blonde hair a little past her shoulders, a major tan, and sky blue eyes. She was serious.

"Follow me." she said.

We walked up the stairs and into a hall. We reached the end of it then turned right and she showed me to my room and left. It was painted a sunny yellow color and had a little window. The bed was twin sized. There was a table and a closet. I didn't bring anything, but there was a duffel bag on the floor. I opened it and found it was filled with my clothes and things from the orphanage. I decided to not wonder how it got here.

The bathroom was across from me. I took a long shower and changed into my pajamas. I climbed into my warm bed ready to fall asleep. I couldn't help but think that I didn't belong in this cabin...

Third person P.O.V.

Artemis looked down at her sleeping daughter. She could sense the girl knew she did not belong in the Apollo cabin. Artemis sighed. She was glad her brother followed through with his promise. He was not a very dependable person.

"Hey Arty, isn't past your bedtime?" Apollo teased walking in her temple.

"Don't call me that. You know I despise that nickname." she replied turning to face her brothers teenage form.

Apollo just grinned. He was actually worried about her. She has been restless all day watching Dawn. He had done his part and claimed her. He looked at the tired 12 year old form of his twin.

"She is safe you know." he said.

Artemis looked up and nodded. All of a sudden there was a crack of thunder so loud, her temple shuddered. She and her brother looked at each other with wide eyes. Zeus. They quickly transported themselves to the council room were 10 Olympian Gods and Goddesses sat. The look in her fathers eyes was murderess.

Apollo looked like he wanted to hide and Artemis was shocked and scared. He knows. How? What will happen to Dawn? What will happen to her and Apollo?

"Father please I-" Artemis began.

"SILENCE!" Zeus roared.

She gulped. Her Olympian family all stared at her with anger, confusion, and shock. Well except Aphrodite who looked happy. Zeus must have told them all.

"I don't want to hear how this happened. I don't care. You broke a sacred rule. What will your own hunters think of you? Have you forgotten that my very own daughter looks up to you?" Zeus said angrily.

"Please. Don't hurt her." Artemis whimpered.

Apollo was so scared, he couldn't even speak.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"IT DOES NOT MATTER! WHAT MATTERS IS WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Zeus yelled.

"Father!" Athena warned.

Zeus was sparking with electricity. He calmed down and looked back at Artemis and Apollo.

"You both have been banned from the council. That is all for Apollo. Now Artemis, since you don't want me to hurt your precious daughter, you will give up your immortality." Zeus said.

Apollo looked at Artemis wide eyed as she nodded. She had to protect Dawn.

She stepped forward and stood before Zeus. She felt like there was a part of her being ripped out. She looked at her hands and saw the glow of immortality slowly fade away. She looked back up at Zeus.

"I am afraid the worst has yet to come. I will trap your soul for 10 years in the underworld." Zeus finished.

Apollo almost cried out but one look from Artemis and he kept quiet. He saw her body slump to the floor. At that moment Hades poofed in.

"Sorry I missed it. Brother, you never mentioned Artemis' soul would be trapped in my realm." Hades said codly.

"It seems like I forgot." Zeus replied.

They glared at each other while Apollo stared at Artemis' body. The Gods and Goddess all left and Apollo took one last look at Artemis and left. He was going to pay a little visit to Camp Halfblood.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOHHHH! So, how was it? Please R&amp;R! Thanks!<br>**

**-Too dramatic?**

**-Did you see your OC's?**

**-The main characters will make their appearance in the next chapter.**

**BTW, check out my friend Sunnybunny427 and her stories. Bye!**


	7. Apollo's Quest

**Sorry for the wait! Okay, thank you guys SOOOOOO much for all the lovely reviews! I really appreciate it! Here are the main characters! Oh, and the next chapter will probably be in the bad guys point of view! Here's Dawn!**

* * *

><p>Dawn P.O.V.<p>

I woke up to the sound of singing. Not just any singing, the most beautiful singing I have ever heard. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The digital alarm clock on my nightstand said it was 8:06 a.m. I was so not a morning person. I got dressed in the camp t-shirt that I found hanging in my closet and some jean shorts. After I put my long hair in a braid, I walked across the hall to where the bathroom was. So that's were the singing was coming from.

I suddenly recalled something I learned in seventh grade. Apollo was the god of music, healing, medicine,the sun, the truth and so on. So that explains why his children are such good singers. I went downstairs to where most of the cabin was. They were all talking excitedly.

Will Solace cleared his throat. Everyone was quiet.

"Time to go eat." he announced.

We all headed out the door. I caught a glimpse of Alana talking to some boys. I guess I would be eating alone. We reached the dining pavilion and sat down. I sat furthest to the edge. All the other campers came pouring in after us. Nymphs came and severed us food. One by one we all made our offerings to the Gods.

When it was my turn I stood there kinda awkwardly. For some reason I couldn't shake the feeling Apollo was not my parent. I decided to make the offering to him anyways. Breakfast was good; eggs, pancakes and bacon. I didn't eat the bacon because I'm a vegetarian. I finished eating and looked around the area. There was a table full of pretty gossiping campers. Aphrodite cabin, I guessed. There was a table of grey eyed campers all reading books or blueprints. Athena cabin.

I saw a table where they were making empty plates float in the air. Hecate cabin, I thought smiling. I kept looking around and noticed there were two empty tables and one table with a boy with black hair that covered his face and pale skin who looked around 12. I wonder what cabin that was.

I focused my attention back to my table. Will Solace arranged for us to go practice our archery. I sighed. I don't even have a bow and arrow, or any weapon for that matter. Hopefully there would be spare ones at the target area.

As I walked towards the target area, alone, I had the strangest feeling I was being watched. I slowly stopped. I felt something brush past me. I fingered my silver locket. I heard a shuffling sound and as if by extinct I yanked of the locked and it transformed into a silver bow and arrow. Wow, I thought.

I turned around, weapon ready only to see a rabbit. Yes, a rabbit. I laughed softly and put down the weapon.

"Your just a little bunny." I said.

The rabbit just tilted its head.

"I'm no rabbit." said a voice to my left. I spun around to face a teenage boy with golden blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and a movie star smile that looked around 17.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He just smiled.

"You should go practice with the rest of the cabin." he said.

I turned around to see that the Apollo cabin was already shooting arrow after arrow at the targets. I turned back around to the boy, but he was gone. Weird. I sprinted to an empty target and shot arrow after arrow with my bow and arrow. I was surprised at how good I was considering I had never touched a bow and arrow before. I decided to just relax.

*****Time Change*****

I was sitting in the dinning pavilion with the rest of the camp. Chiron had called an emergency camp meeting after I had finished training. I guess these were pretty rare because everyone was quiet and still. Chiron galloped in front of us.

"Well, this is unexpected, but it seems we have a visitor. This is a rare ocassion, so show your respect. I welcome Lord Apollo." Chiron said.

Everyone clapped and my cabin cheered. Wow, this is cool and terrifying.

A teenage boy with golden blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and a movie star smile that looked around 17 appeared next to Chiron. My jaw dropped. It was the boy from earlier today.

He smiled like he enjoyed the applause then became more serious.

"I have come to camp bringing bad news. It is about my sister Artemis." he said.

Everyone waited, even Chiron.

"Zeus has trapped her soul in the Underworld. I have been banned from the council. I can't tell you why. I want to get her back and explain to Zeus that his punishment is not fair." he said.

People murmured and Chiron looked deep in thought.

"I have had a vision of a group of five demigods. These five will be the ones I need for my quest. I know it will be very dangerous, but I think its the only way to save Artemis." he said.

"Lord Apollo, I give you permission but only if the five demigods accept." Chiron said.

Apollo nodded.

"The names of the demigods are Jackson Pierce, Victoria West, Erin Freedman, Sparrow Taylor, and Dawn Everwood." he said.

I didn't know how to react. This was unbelievable. Apollo told us to meet him and Chiron at the big house. The rest of the campers left. I walked in the big house and sat down at the table in the meeting room. To my right was a serious boy with tan skin, brown eyes and brown hair that covered his face. He looked around 13. I remembered his name being called, Jackson. To my left was a girl with long straight bluish black hair, pale skin, and super dark blue eyes that looked black. She looked 13 to and I remembered her name was Victoria.

Next to Jackson was a boy with light tan skin, curly light brown hair, and really light blue eyes the looked white. He looked around 14. His name was Erin. Next to him was a girl with tan skin, raven black wavy hair that reached down to her mid back, and steely grey eyes. She looked around 15, like me, and her name was Sparrow. Chiron sat in his wheel chair next to her and Apollo sat next to him.

"I need you all to help me. Artemis' soul is somewhere in the underworld. I need you to help me get it back. Also, we need the help of her hunters. They can help us find her." Apollo said.

We waited for him to continue.

"We need to travel to the Underworld. Also, it's going to be very dangerous. If you don't want to go, raise your hand." he said.

No one raised their hand. For some reason I wanted to save Artemis. I really wanted to.

"Children, you need to be careful. I have a feeling that this is the right thing to do. Since you will be traveling with Lord Apollo for some of the journey, I trust that you will be safe." Chiron said.

"When do we leave?" Jackson asked.

"Today." Apollo said.

"Do we have time to pack?" Victoria asked.

"Done." he said, snapping his fingers. Five bags magically appeared.

"How will we get to the Underworld?" Erin asked.

"My chariot of course." Apollo answered.

"Won't that be kinda noticeable? Sparrow asked.

"Well it won't be in the form of a chariot." Apollo said, rolling his eyes.

"So, what are we still doing here?" I asked.

Apollo grinned. Chiron told us a few safety tips and told Apollo to be careful and then we finally left the big house. If you told me two days ago that I was a demigod and that I would go to some camp and go on a quest with a God I would have told you you were crazy. Well I wouldn't say it, I would think it. But still.

We went to the back of the big house were a white minivan was parked. It didn't look magical, but I guess that was the point. Apollo spent like an hour lecturing us about himself and how awesome he was.

"So I was like, Hello! God of the sun here! Oh and guys this is the chariot." he finished.

I seemed to be the only one who was still listening. Jackson was looking off into space, Victoria was sitting in a shadowy area, Erin was sitting in a tree (I wonder how he got up there), and Sparrow was sketching the clouds. Apollo noticed this. He looked at me and became serious.

"I need to speak to you." he said.

"Okay." I answered.

"You are not my daughter. The reason Artemis has been punished is because she broke her sacred oath and had a daughter. You Dawn, are the daughter." he said.

The feelings I have been having were true. I was not the daughter of Apollo, but the daughter of Artemis.

He studied me a moment then gathered everyone up. We all got in the van and Apollo started to drive. Jackson sat next to him and I sat in the seat behind him. Erin sat in the seat next to mine. In the back, Sparrow and Victoria sat. Apollo somehow made all the traffic disappear.

"There are some perks to being a God." he said.

We spent the first twenty minutes in silence. After fifteen more minutes Apollo had to stop for gas. He went inside to pay. We all sat there awkwardly. The silence was interrupted by the van almost tipping over.

"What the..." Jackson began.

"I thought the gas station was empty." Sparrow said.

"Me too." Erin said.

"I guess not." Victoria said.

"Lets check it out." I said.

We got out and standing next to the gas pump was a, well I don't know what it was. It looked like a giant black dog. On the dog was the boy that was sitting alone at breakfast.

"Nice of you to join us Nico." Apollo said walking towards us.

"I couldn't miss a chance to see my dear father." Nico said.

After he introduced me to him and his pet hellhound Ms. O'Leary, we got back in the van with Nico in the back. Ms. O'Leary transported herself back to camp. We drove in silence again. Apollo broke it.

"You know you guys are really boring. Lets put on some music!" he said.

A second later some country song was blasting and Apollo was singing at the top of his lungs. This was going to be a LONG ride.

* * *

><p><strong>OK! So tell me what you think! The next chap will be up as soon as I can and will probably be in the bad guys point of view. R&amp;R and sorry for the wait! Your reviews mean the world to me! :)<strong>


	8. AN

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! **

**OK I"M SUPER DUPER SORRY BUT I CAN'T UPDATE FOR A FEW DAYS. I'M REALLY SORRY GUYS! :( **

**PLEASE UNDERSTAND!**

**I'LL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE SOON!**

**-With Love, **

** AquamarineMermaid427 A.K.A Alex **


	9. The Others

**Thanks for waiting! Okay, I think we've heard enough about the good guys so lets see how the bad guys are! I can't say this enough, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! It really makes me happy reading those! So lets go!**

* * *

><p><span>Skye's P.O.V<span>

I was sitting in the basement of the abandon building that we use for a shelter. It was dark and cold, but I didn't care. I kept thinking of the cyclops we had battled today. It was just like any other monster, but for some reason I was scared. I started to have flash backs of my first battle. I shuddered. I can't start thinking of this now.

I decided to join the others in the sitting room. It really was just a medium sized room with grey walls, an old couch and some chairs. I looked around at everyone. Our army. Our family.

There were 11 of us in all. Me: Skye Writer son of Nemesis, Marcus Nick Flair: son of Hecate, Ebony, Ivory, and Jade Blade: Triplets, daughters of Hecate, Zeke Taylor, son of Morpheus, Marcus Long: son of Apollo, William Ted, son of Hermes, Makayla Brooks: daughter of Thantos, Dana Matherson: daughter of Ares, and Adrianna Greggory: daughter of Erida.

We all have our separate reason for hating the Gods. We've been moving from place to place, finding people and recruiting them. Some of us were left overs from Kronos' army, others runaways from camp. Some had never been to camp. Either way, we stuck together and were tougher than any group of kids you will ever meet. We train and train and we fight. Its what we do.

They were all cleaning their weapons, tending to each others wounds and just waiting. You see, I'm the unofficial leader of the group. It was hard but it is worth it.

"Great fighting guys, as usual. I think its time for us to figure out exactly what we want to do. I suggest we see what our 'friends' at camp halfblood are up to." I said.

I was met with evil smiles and nods of encouragement.

"Ivory, would you do the honorers?" I asked.

"Of course" she said with a scary grin.

She and her sisters made their way down stairs. After they set up they called us down. We all filed in the dimly lit room. Ivory was sitting on a chair with her grey violet eyes closed. She wore a sparkly silver scarf tied around her head and her long black hair was loose. In front of her was a table with a purple velvet table cloth. On the table was a dirty crystal ball.

"Was all this really necessary?" I asked.

"Yes." She said peering at me with one eye, her dark eyebrow raised.

Jade cleared her throat. She was the impatient one. Ivory closed her eyes and moved her hands over the crystal ball. Really she was just doing a spell. An image appeared over the cyrstal ball. There were seven teenagers. Four boys, three girls.

There was a boy with tan skin, longish brown hair that covered his face and brown eyes. He looked very serious. Next to him was a young looking boy with black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. Next to the boy was a girl with long blueish black hair with a purple streak, pale skin and dark midnight blue eyes. The three were talking to a girl with wavy raven black hair, tan skin and steely grey eyes. Next to her was a boy with curly light brown hair, light blue eyes, and light tan skin. He was speaking to a boy with golden blonde hair, flawless tan skin, and a movie star smile. For some reason this seemed to bother me.

And then, standing a few steps away was the most sad looking, beautifulest girl I have ever seen. She wasn't flawless like children of Aphrodite, but I just couldn't take my eyes off her. She had long honey colored hair that was in a braid down her back. She looked around 16. She had pale skin and silvery blue eyes. She was looking down and seemed very concerned about something.

The image faded and everyone looked at me. My eyes were still glued to the spot were that girl was. I looked at them and cleared my throught.

"It seems that these are campers on a quest. I believe we need to meet up with these demigods. Don't worry, I'm sure they won't get too hurt. Now you guys go and keep training." I said.

Everyone cleared out and it was just me and Ebony. Great. I didn't need to deal with this now. You see, Ebony and I have a complicated past.

After my first battle, which I will not think about, I was badly injured and I was wandering alone. I stumbled into this building. I was then ambushed by three 12 year old triplets. They were dirty but they looked unharmed. They told me to tell them my name, and what was wrong with me. At first I refused, but then they took out their weapons. I told them what happened and what my name was. They told me I was a demigod and they told me about camp. They told me how it was terrible and how the Gods only care about the children who do something for them.

They explained how they ran away from camp and that they were daughters of Hecate. Then they took me to an empty room with grey walls and a mat. The healed me with their magic. I fell asleep and I woke up when it was dark. One of the girls was sitting beside me staring at me. That was Ebony. She gave me some food and sat there silently. She had black straight hair and she had emerald green eyes. Her skin was pale and she had long dark eyelashes. She became closer to me than her sisters Jade and Ivory.

We all decided to start our little 'army.' I got very close to her and I decided that I liked her more than a friend. I guess you can say we 'dated.' Eventually we became different. She wanted to punish all the other demigods who like the Gods. She wanted to make them feel hurt and abandoned. I wanted to show others how the Gods were cruel, not hurt them like I was hurt.

We split up and ever since then its been tense between us. I stood there in the basement looking at her. Her dark hair was chin length and she had front bangs a little bit passed her eyebrows. She was a little shorter than me. She had a scar that ran from the corner of her left eye to the middle of her cheek. Her emerald green eyes were cold and she was frowning.

"What's up?" I asked carefully.

"I saw your reaction when you saw that girl." She said codly.

"What?" I asked.

"You couldn't take your eyes off her." She said looking me straight in the eye.

I looked down. I thought no one would notice. I really don't want to explain anything to her.

"So what if I was? I was just curious!" I said louder.

"Is that the only reason you want us to go meet them?" She asked deadly calm, which made me know she was really mad.

"No! How could you think that! Is this all you wanted to say to me?" I asked angrily.

She sighed and her expression softened.

"No. Today when we were fighting the cyclops you seemed worried. Scared even." She said.

I had forgotten how well she knew me.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." I replied.

She took a step towards me and pretty soon her face was inches from mine.

"I still care about you. I worry." She breathed.

Her breath was warm and I could feel it when she talked. I thought she was going to kiss me but instead she backed away and walked up stairs leaving me alone to my thoughts in the dark.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person P.O.V.<span>

The prison was beautiful. There were cherry blossom trees and willow trees. Tall ones and short ones. The sky was a purple-y blue. There were billions of stars but no moon. There were fields and hills of green grass and big pools of glimmering water. There were dark forest and flowers. In the center was a tall twisted tree that had sparkling transparent leaves. By the base of the tree was a big pool of clear-ish pink water. There was no life in the prison. No one but Artemis. There was no breeze. Everything stood still.

As beautiful as it was, Artemis hated it. I t was too perfect. Too still. Too quiet. She knew Zeus wanted her to be at least comfortable in her prison. Perhaps he even felt guilty. She shook her head. He wouldn't fell guilty she thought, thinking of Thalia and the hunters.

Her poor hunters, what would they think of her? But they didn't understand. No one did. She then felt bad for Dawn. Her daughter can't forever hide from Zeus. He would find out eventually who she was. And her own brother banned from the council because of her.

Artemis sat down on the grass. She hurt so many people. It was not fair. No one could understand. She sat there in her child form and began to cry softly. She was coming apart. A strong Goddess like her was now trapped and she was crying. What has she done?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys! Hope you enjoyed it. Was it too short? Super sorry if that last part was too dramatic. So please REVIEW! Thanks a lot! :) <strong>

**-By the way, you will see the hunters in the next chap and also the point of views of the other main characters! Please understand I might take a while to update but I will try my best to do it soon! Love you guys!**


End file.
